ヴァン（ディシディア）
|englishva = }} Vaan is one of the new characters introduced in ディシディア デュオデシム ファイナルファンタジー. Vaan is a young man who lived on the streets of ダルマスカ and dreamed of being a Sky Pirate. But during a heist, he met two pirates and was thrown into a war between his home country and the Archadian Empire. He is capable of using a variety of weapons and his EXバースト is based on his ミストナックs from ファイナルファンタジーXII. Attire Vaan's appearance is identical to his original Akihiko Yoshida design from Final Fantasy XII, although he is slightly less tanned. He has blond hair and his eyes are blue-grey. He wears a loose cropped open vest held together by a pendant over his chest, which once belonged to his deceased elder brother, Reks. He also wears dark pants, tucked into his knee-high steel boots, held up by a red sash. Vaan's first alternate outfit is named "Gunmetal Vest", and is based on Amano's artwork. His outfit is black and gray and features a different shoulder design, which adds snake-like shoulder pads. In this outfit he gains a tattoo on his left shoulder. He gains a new gauntlet design as well, and his accessories are colored green. His brother's pendant is now attached to a necklace, rather than acting as a clasp for his vest. Vaan's second alternate outfit, "Conflicted Hero," is his design from Final Fantasy Tactics A2, which features a shirt under his vest, gauntlets that are no longer fingerless and cover the entirety of his wrists, slightly different knee armor, and an ornament on his waist. A DLC costume has been announced for Vaan, which is said to be entirely original. It is unknown when it will be released. The color of Vaan's Manikin, the Idle Sky Pirate, is Gold. Story At some point, Vaan encounters the Onion Knight, and can't get over the fact that Onion Knight is a kid, so he tries to treat him like a little brother, to Onion Knight's annoyance. After receiving his dormant crystal from Cosmos, Vaan travels with Lightning, Laguna and Tifa, but they end up getting separated when they are attacked by both Kuja and Kefka and the Manikins. While on his own, Vaan encounters and fights a brainwashed Terra before she suddenly runs off. Later, on the Sky Fortress Bahamut, Vaan finds Terra being confronted by Kefka over her unwillingness to fight. Though he attempts to walk away, he takes offense to Kefka torturing Terra and intervenes. After fighting Kefka, Vaan grabs Terra and flees with her. After they escape, when Terra asks him to kill her, Vaan refuses and explains that though they are on opposing sides, he saved her out of choice and gives her the strength to reach her resolve of not fighting. But later on, convincing her to go into hiding, Vaan promises Terra to find her before fighting Chaos so she can meet Cosmos and become one of her warriors. Later, after finding Laguna, they find Yuna and an unconscious Tidus, after the Emperor has kidnapped Jecht. They manage to cheer her up, and return to Cosmos and talk to Lightning and the Warrior of Light. Joining Lightning's suicide mission to stop the Manikins, Vaan keeps himself by giving something to look forward to in what the Manikins' world looks like. Eventually succumbing to the Manikins, Vaan sheds his light and fades away. Battle Vaan's fighting style is Adroit Attacker. He wields a variety of weapons, including swords, greatswords, shields, katanas, guns, crossbows, axes, staves and spears. When Vaan attacks he automatically switches weapons, and that weapon remains equipped until he changes it again. When Vaan changes weapons prior to attacking, this triggers a "Switch Attack," where the attack is slower, but has special properties and higher strength. This requires the player to properly time his attacks to ensure the most damage done. Vaan's HP attacks leave him barehanded, and are based on the Concurrences of Final Fantasy XII. A downside to Vaan's battle style is that "Switch Attacks" are slower than regular attacks, giving enemies time to dodge and counterattack him. 'ブレイブ攻撃' 'HP攻撃' EXモード Quickening ''' OKFXRmZYy6k Vaan's EX Mode is '''Obtained all Licenses, symbolizing his mastery of the License Board by exchanging each of his weapons for a more powerful version of the same type of weapon. In his EX Mode Vaan gains the abilities "Free Switch" and "Zodiak." Free Switch allows Vaan to put away his weapons without attacking by pressing R and , while Zodiak increases his stats and allows him to perform a follow-up attack when landing a Bravery attack. Vaan's EX Burst is Quickening, based on his Quickenings from Final Fantasy XII. His EX Burst functions identically to Gabranth's: the player must shuffle and input commands within a time limit and input them in the proper order. Linking all of his Quickenings, Red Spiral, White Whorl and Pyroclasm, has Vaan end the EX Burst with Luminescence, where he traps the opponent between two energy crests and consumes them in a blast of holy light. Equipment Vaan can equip all weapons except instruments, along with parrying, shields, bangles, hats, headbands, helms, clothing, breast plates and light armor. Gallery Allusions *Vaan's weapons are all weapons available in Final Fantasy XII, and his normal and EX Mode weapons are the weakest and strongest equipment in their respective equipment types: **Short Swords: The Mythril Sword and the Durandal. **Axes: The Handaxe and the Golden Axe. **Great Swords: The Claymore and the Tournesol. **Katanas: The Kotetsu and the Masamune. **Spears: The Javelin and the Zodiac Spear. **Staves: The Oak Staff and the Staff of the Magi. **Crossbows: The Bowgun and the Gastrophetes. **Guns: The Altair and the Fomalhaut. **Shields: The Leather Shield and the Zodiac Escutcheon. *Vaan's second exclusive weapon, "Sword of Kings," is a sword forged by the gods that can cut through nethicite, while Vaan's best exclusive weapon, "Zodiac Blade," is an allusion of the Espers in Final Fantasy XII, as each summon is linked to a constellation. *In EX Mode, Vaan can use a follow up attack when using his weapons. This is an allusion to how the more powerful weapons in Final Fantasy XII have better chances to do more hits in one attack. *The two opening attacks to Vaan's EX Burst are two of the three basic moves he performs in Final Fantasy XII, while fighting unarmed. Also, his opening EX Burst line, "No holding back," is said by Penelo when using her Quickening Evanescence. *In the scene where he is talking to the Onion Knight at the Phantom Train, Vaan is sitting in the same way he is in his official render. He also retakes this pose while talking with Yuna and Tifa in Orphan's Cradle. *In the opening FMV, the scene of Vaan holding Terra and getting her out of harm's way is similar to one in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings where Vaan holds Penelo's hand while escaping from the collapsing Glabados Ruins. *When fighting himself, Vaan says "Hey, I'm the leading man!" which is a reference to Balthier who had a tendency to refer to himself as the leading man before giving Vaan the title in the events of Revenant Wings. The title was alluded to in Vaan's description in Tactics A2. *When fighting Ultimecia, Shantotto or Prishe, Vaan asks how old they are. This is a reference to when he asked Fran how old she is. In Chapter 8 of the story mode, Vaan also asks how old the player thinks Cosmos is, another reference to his asking Fran's age. *Vaan has extra voice data in which he yells "I'm Basch!." This alludes to when Vaan went around Bhujerba, claiming he was Basch. *When playing through an optional dungeon in Chapter 3, Vaan says to Laguna, "You act like an older brother at times. I get the feeling I had that before...", referring to his brother Reks. *When fighting against Gilgamesh, Vaan will say, "Sorry, but...have we met before?" This references the Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XII where he can be fought as an Elite Mark. Gabranth's opening battle quote to him also alludes to this. *Vaan mentions to Terra and Laguna multiple times about his love of airships and his dream of someday owning one. This is a reference to Final Fantasy XII where Vaan's big dream is to become a sky pirate. *One of the items needed to make Zodiac Blade is Galbana Lillies which alludes that Vaan's older brother Reks liked them. Trivia *Vaan was originally considered to fill the Final Fantasy XII spot in the first Dissidia Final Fantasy, but was rejected in favor of Gabranth. When Penelo appears in the Battle Tips for Gabranth, she complains of Vaan's rejection. *Before Vaan was officially revealed, his English voice actor had confirmed he had returned for a new Final Fantasy game, but had not given more information on what game it was. *Vaan's Japanese voice actor was changed due to problems from the agency of his original voice actor, Kouhei Takeda. His role was taken over by , known for his work with dubbing the Harry Potter film series in Japan. This makes Vaan, along with Gilgamesh, the only characters not to have their original Japanese voice actors reprise their roles. *In the original Dissidia, Penelo mentions Vaan is similar to Bartz in personality; coincidentally their similarities are reinforced in Dissidia 012 in that both fight with several weapons, and that during EX Mode they both gain full access to all skills from their respective games. *Vaan is tied with Laguna and Prishe for the fewest HP attacks (counting ground and midair variants), having only four total. *The weapons not used by Vaan that are from Final Fantasy XII are handbombs, daggers, poles, ninja swords, rods, bows and measures. *Unlike the original Pyroclasm, Vaan throws the fireball on his right hand first in Dissidia 012. The original features him throwing the fireball on his left hand first. **In addition, unlike Gabranth's EX Burst, Vaan's EX Burst always ends with Luminescence, regardless of whether or not the EX Burst was executed perfectly. *Vaan's pre-battle quote before fighting Yuna is "No fair using Eidolons", despite summoned monsters being called Aeons in Final Fantasy X and Espers or Scions in Final Fantasy XII. *Vaan's Manikin version is the only one to not share its adjective with the other character from the same game. Vaan's Manikin is called the "Idle Sky Pirate", while Gabranth's Manikin is called the "Warrior of Antiquity", to match Shantotto's "Lady of Antiquity", because they were the only characters from their respective games in the first Dissidia. Prishe continues the "of Antiquity" trend, leaving Vaan's manikin as the only one with "Idle" in its title.